Sakura and the Flesh prison
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Sakura is about to learn that size does matter. (Bad summary. Warning; could contain grossness that could make some viewers uncomfortable. Rated T just in case.)


**Sakura and the Flesh prison.**

**Author's note: I don't own anything from Cardcaptor Sakura. I only own Kasumi Nojima-my OC antagonist.**

* * *

Running for her life, Sakura did her best to try and hide from the woman who not only shrunk her down the size, but also kidnapped her and was chasing her all over the house.

How did she end up in this situation, began about two hours ago.

Flashback;

_Saying goodbyes to her friends for the day, Sakura was making her way back home from school, until a tall woman with black hair stopped her. She looked very beautiful and young, and had a kind smile._

_"Oh! Miss Kasumi Nojima. Hello." Sakura greeted politely._

_Kasumi only smiled, and said, "Please, there's no need to be formal. I was wondering if I could have a chat with you, miss Sakura."_

_Confusing, Sakura then smiled and replied, "'Kay."_

_As they began to walk, what Sakura didn't notice was an evil look in the woman's eyes, as she was plotting something. _

_Then it happened. Kasumi knocked Sakura on the head, then carried her to her house, then layed her there._

_"You are mine now, child." Kasumi laughed, then then to chant a magic spell, "__Young child who wished to be tall, to fit for my meal, you shall forever now be small__."_

_In a dust of magic clouds, the unconscious Sakura was shrunk all the way to only 6 inches, two inches shorter than a human thumb._

_Kasumi laughed at her success, then turned her back for a few moments for a glass of water._

_Sakura, who was now tiny, slowly woke up, muttering, "Where am I?" then she sat up, and noticed she was in an unfamiliar, until she noticed a giant box next to her, then looked up and to her horror, was Kasumi who was now a giant. Then Sakura gasped in horror._

_'Miss Kasumi!? You're...a witch!? Why? I thought you were a good teacher.' Sakura thought to herself, then decided that she need to make a run for it, then got up and quickly ran._

_Unfortunately, Kasumi, who turned around to check on her prey, saw her running off and became angry. "You will not escape, child!" and began to chase all around her._

End of flashback;

Now Sakura was running towards the front door, and glanced back only to notice that Kasumi wasn't following her. This was a mistake, because in front of her, two giant hands caved in around her and trapping her inside. Sakura screamed, while Kasumi, having caught the girl, laughed evilly.

Opening her palms together, the woman looked at the terrified eleven year old girl who asked, "Miss Kasumi...what do you want with me?"

"You're absolutely delicious, little girl. I will eat and swallow you up!" Kasumi declared, then cluntched Sakura around the waist with her right hand, and no matter how much Sakura tried to wriggle herself out, it was no use, as she was brought to Kasumi's lips.

She brought the screaming girl to her wide-open mouth and then shoved Sakura inside it and closed her mouth, the eleven year old trapped and disappeared into Kasumi's mouth.

Sakura, trapped inside, tried to avoid the tongue, but she was doomed. Kasumi's tongue slid over her before pushing her to the back of her mouth, and then Sakura screamed even louder as she was shoved down into the throat. The tight soft walls pressing against her as Sakura slid helplessly down.

Kasumi licked her mouth, saivoring the taste, chuckling away as she went over to get her glass of water and drank it.

Sliding down until she sees a hole in the bottom, Sakura knew it was the stomach and screamed as she was free from the tunnel but now landed into the stomach waters with a sploosh!

Resurfacing, Sakura looked around and realised she was trapped inside the stomach, the only exit was the throat where she came from, and was splashed on by water which Kasumi obviously swallowed.

'What am I gonna do?' Sakura thought helplessly, 'I'm inside a stomach and I can't get out. I'm gonna die here.'

Outside, Kasumi patted and rubbed her stomach, enjoying the pleasure of having Sakura as her food prisoner. She then got hold of a bowl of Sushi and began to eat that.

In the stomach, Sakura was crying. She then noticed her small water-proof carry bag floating up, and then took it, opened it and saw her Star-Cards in place.

Wait..."That's it!" Sakura realized. Taking out her key, Sakura chanted the words, "Key of the Stars, with Powers burning Bright, reveal the Staff, and Shine your light; RELEASE!" and her key transformed into her summoning staff.

As much as she hated to idea of killing someone, Sakura knew it was her only way to escape and return to normal size. She first took out the Through card and summoned it, "THROUGH!"

The magic casted, Sakura then found herself floating towards one of the walls and magically, slid out from the belly area, much to Kasumi's horror as the older woman noticed this, but instantly caught Sakura and trapping her in her hand again.

"Hey! Let me go!" Sakura squirmed to try and escape.

"You can use magic as well? Fine, then I will chew you up!" Kasumi snarled, before slowly bringing Sakura back into her mouth. Horrified and acting quickly, Sakura took out the Erase Card and shouted, "ERASE!"

"What!?" Pausing, Kasumi noticed the Erase Card wrapping her around in vine ropes, she screamed as the card did it's work and in an strangled scream, she 'poofed' out of existance, dropped Sakura who then instantly grew back to normal size.

Blinking as the cards returned to normal, Sakura jumped up in relief, happily crying out, "I did it! I'm free!"

Noticing she's also covered in saliva, muttering, 'Ew', Sakura made her way to Madsion's house since she was gonna spend a night there anyway, and got to have a bath and shower, not revealing her stomach adventure to anyone.

Kasumi was quickly forgotten and all is well for Sakura.

* * *

**Gross, I know, but I always had a thing about Sakura being small and the idea of her being completely swallowed up like some Disney characters in the past with Giants.**

**Please review and look out for more stories.**


End file.
